A Time Lord In Love
by Chrystal Rose
Summary: Rose finds a way back to the Doctor, but will he accept her? Takes place just after LotTL. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is also posted on Teaspoon, but I thought I'd post it here too. My first story :-) hope you like. Sorry it's short.**

The atmosphere seems to be gloomier than ever, as if reflecting Rose's mood. Walking on the beach, she thinks of a Doctor, and a small blue box.

These rainy nights are her favorite. Only in the pouring rain does she let her tears flow freely; still, it does little to soothe the throbbing pain in her heart. The beach reminds her of the day her heart was broken, on Dalig Ulv Straden, yet it also represents a fleeting presence; this presence acts as her life line, a thin and fraying link to the real world.

Ever since that day on the beach in Norway, she's been broken and alone. Not even her newly replenished family can begin to bridge the gap between Rose and her Doctor, the love of her life. Being separated from him is to having her soul violently ripped from her body.

And oh, the memories… they assault her every waking moment, memories of being with him. Holding his hand, running for their lives, the thrill of a new planet. A sob escapes her throat as she remembers his transparent form, telling her she can never see him again, not telling her what she needs to know so badly. Not telling her his feelings for her, even when it's his last chance.

As much as she wants to move on, to live her life, she just can't forget him. He showed her the universe, and she held his hand. She had fallen in love with him, but if he felt the same, he didn't show it. So now she's stuck, living on a world where she doesn't belong, not knowing. The pain is immense, and she only hides it for her family; Jackie, Pete, and little Marie are the only good things in her life now, and they deserve better than a broken Rose.

As the sun sets in the distance, Rose turns and heads to the house on the hill, already wiping all evidence of distress from her face.

Far away, on the 730th day since doomsday, a deserted beach in Norway is bathed in an eerie gold light.

**A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think, pointers are welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor walks around the console sadly; the TARDIS is humming in synch with her Time Lord, feeling his pain. After he lost Rose, he was depressed, but never so much as now. He's watched his race die out, again, and he needs her comfort more than ever. His hearts ache for her hand in his, but he knows it will never be. She's gone now, with her family, and he'll never see her lovely face again.

Needing to be alone, he dropped Martha off at home. Now he's wishing he hadn't, because being alone is even worse. At least with Martha, he has a reason to keep a front; with just the TARDIS to witness his emotional turmoil, he breaks down, longing for a certain blonde to enter his ship and tell him it's all gonna be ok.

As bad as the memories of her are, they don't compare to the worst. What he didn't say; that he loves her, oh so much… love the likes of which his ancient hearts have never known. She'd been brave enough to say the words, why couldn't he?

Leaving the console room, he opens a door at the end of the hallway. Stepping into the pink room that smells of his Rose, he curls up in the bed and weeps, weeps for a lost love.

Rose wakes up feeling tired and groggy. She gets up and prepares herself for another day at work, before saying good bye to her family. On the drive to Torchwood, she gets a strange feeling that today is different; something is coming.

She walks up to the now familiar entrance to Torchwood; she's worked here since she first arrived on the universe. The job is a vain attempt to keep some semblance of her life with the Doctor, although it cuts her soul to do it without him. Every time she's running from some alien, her hand longs for his hand in hers.

The team is waiting as she walks through the door. Pete, Jake, Mickey, and Olivia rush her to the Torchwood SUV, talking of an energy surge like nothing they've encountered. All Rose hears is Norway, and she feels as if her heart will stop. Somehow she manages to get in the car, though she's not sure how.

The car is already packed for a long trip; with their job, it never hurts to be prepared. They spend over 20 hours on the road; Mickey and Jake are bickering over who decides on the music, but Rose is completely oblivious. Eventually even the immature boys fall silent, worried for Rose. She's been in a trance like state for the past 15 hours, only coming out for brief bathroom breaks.

"Rose, honey, are you alright?" Pete's voice breaks through her reverie, pulling her back to reality.

"I'm fine," she manages to squeak, despite the rising sense of foreboding in her stomach.

Though unconvinced, the group accepts her answer, knowing she'll talk when she's ready – if she ever is.

One thought keeps going through her head; one painful yet insistent memory. He said it was impossible. There's no way… he said two worlds would fall apart if they tried to reach each other again. But then, if that's true, why is she headed back to the very beach she left her heart on? The very beach where he had said good bye, where the last hole in time had come out… Bad Wolf Bay. And what of the mysterious energy surge? What could it be, if not the Doctor, reaching out to her? She's so afraid to hope, yet she can't let go. After all, he's disproved himself on 'impossible' before; why not again? Rose continues in these thoughts for the rest of the trip, hoping against hope that it's not a false alarm leading her to Norway once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Kitty Bridgeta for the review, it's greatly appreciated. I should be able to post a chapter a day for a while, as I have the next 6 chapters written already. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like and I'll see if I can fix it. By the way, there WILL be spoilers throughout this story - I can't tell you when there will be one or what chapter it'll be in, but be warned. It only goes up to Last of the Time Lords though so anything after that you don't need to worry about.**

When they arrive in Norway, Mickey books them rooms at a hotel before they head off to the source of the energy spike. In the meantime, Rose pulls her coat tight against the cold Norwegian air. Once the rooms are booked, the team gets into the car and sets off again.

"How far is it now?" Mickey asks.

"Just a few miles; any minute now we'll be seeing the beach." Pete's answer causes Rose's already speeding heart to beat even faster; as much as she fears what they'll find, she can't keep her heart from hoping. A single tear slides down her face as she remembers the last time she saw him; it's been so long now. Will he even want her? He's had so many companions, how can she expect him to miss her?

Rose is pulled from her thoughts violently as Pete swerves the SUV, attempting to avoid something in the street. The SUV stops just short of rolling over, and everyone looks around, on high alert. At first the area looks empty, but then Rose spots a glint of gold reflecting off the car. Her breath catches in her throat as it dawns on her; gold. The heart of the TARDIS, Bad Wolf; how could she have missed it? Now that she thinks about it, she realizes the words have been haunting her for weeks. Posters, signs, flyers, all around her, the words had kept creeping up. She must have buried it subconsciously, not wanting to believe it could be possible. But how? He took it all from her on the gamestation, and the TARDIS is somewhere in the other universe.

As she's thinking this through, the team notices the gleam as well.

"What the heck is that?" Jake is drawing his matter container, but Rose stops him; she doesn't know how it's happening, but she knows what she's meant to do.

The team stands by the car as the bright gold moves around, as if it's looking for someone. Olivia backs away as it gets close, checking her out. However it backs away, going to Rose. Finding what it needs, it surges into her.

"Rose!" Mickey yells.

"Leave her alone!" Screams Jake, aiming his weapon at Rose, though he knows he can't do anything unless it leaves her body.

Rose, now the Bad Wolf, turns and looks at him. Her entire body is glowing with the gold light, which seems to come out through her eyes, making them appear as golden orbs.

"Don't worry, Mickey. It's ok; it's the TARDIS, she's come for me. She found a small tear in the universes, and has been sending me a little bit of herself, so that I can return. With the power of the Bad Wolf, I can travel through the void. I don't have much time. I'm sorry, but you all know I can't stay here anymore; I belong with him. This life just isn't for me.

The team is staring at her, mouths agape with disbelief.

Mickey speaks up. "But… last time, you said…"

"It's not dangerous this time; she only lent me a minimal amount." Though she isn't sure of this, Rose doesn't show it.

"Oh, honey… good luck. We'll miss you." Pete, Rose's parallel dad, looks at her with tears in his eyes. She really has become like his own daughter, and he loves her as such. "And you tell him he'd better take care of you; otherwise I'll find a way to send your mother to set him right."

Rose laughs, imagining the Doctor's reaction when she tells him this bit. For a 900 year old Time Lord, he scares pretty easy when facing Jackie Tyler.

"I love you – all of you. Tell mum – tell her I'm sorry, and I wish I didn't have to choose." Her voice nearly breaks realizing she'll never see her mum again, but she doesn't let it stop her.

Once she says her goodbyes, Rose Marion Tyler leaves the parallel world, never to be seen there again.

**A/N: So I've decided that I won't post the next chapter until I have 3 reviews. It's not that hard, really - the button is right there on the lower left of the page.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, 9 reviews! Much more than I expected! Thanks so much to Rose68, sunfall e, Kate Maxwell, Generated Anomoly, AliceCullen4815, AlannahClare, Kitty Bridgeta, and doctor-and-rose for your kind reviews.**

**In response to doctor-and-rose, I meant that I would post again _today _once I had 3 reviews. So, even though I got enough reviews yesterday, I still had to wait until today. Basically, I'll post a chapter around 3 central US time every day(I don't get home from school till then). Does that make any sense? Sorry for the confusion!**

**Anyways, to the story!**

The Doctor is bustling around the TARDIS, trying to figure out what's wrong with his ship. She seems to be drained of power, be he can't think why. Well, he did have her build a few more rooms recently, but - well, this is more than that. She keeps sending him messages that it will be fine, he needn't worry. Nevertheless, he wants to know what's happening.

Suddenly she lands with a crash. After running a soothing hand down the central column, he rushes to the doors, anxious to see where they are. He's greatly surprised to see 21st century London outside; surely this wasn't the destination that had taken so much out of his ship? He shakes his head before lifting the grating and lowering himself below the console to check things out.

Rose opens her mouth to scream as she goes through the void, but nothing comes out. It feels as if the void is ripping her apart, cell by cell. Just when she thinks she can take no more, it's over. She opens her eyes to find herself standing in a London street. Looking around, she sees a familiar blue box in an alley. Her heart leaps at the sight.

She uses her key to open the doors. Still glowing with the time vortex, she enters, and sees legs sticking out from under the console. Her heart is racing, knowing that this is it.

He's really gonna need a new definition for impossible, she thinks.

The Doctor, oblivious to her presence, is working on some wires underneath the grating. Rose hears him curse as the TARDIS shocks him.

"Well what was that for? I'm just trying to help!" Another shock and he's getting up. Finally he realizes he's not alone, and turns to face her.

His face shows a mix of surprise, delight, and fear when he sees her. "Rose? Wha… how are you here?"

"Nice to see you too, Doctor."

She continues when he doesn't respond. "There was another rip in the wall between the universes, and the TARDIS used it to send me some of herself."

Her voice is weak, as she's starting to get a headache.

He walks towards her. As he leans towards her, she realizes his plan.

"No! You're not sacrificing yourself again; I won't let you."

Taken aback, he starts yelling. "Rose, it'll kill you! Is that why you came back, so I can watch you die?" He feels anger at her, at his ship, for putting him through this again.

"I can…," she struggles with the words, but her headache is so strong... she knows she can only hold on for so long.

"Promise… please… don't…" With this, she collapses on the floor, and her eyes close.

Rose wakes up to the bright pink walls of her old room. She winces, as the bright walls give her a headache. This one's different though, just a normal headache. Remembering what happened, she gets up and goes to find her Doctor.

A sense of nostalgia comes over her walking through the halls; she finally feels as if she's home. She finds the Doctor in the console room, working on his ship yet again; she laughs, wondering if he ever runs out of repairs to do.

Hearing her laugh, he jumps up, hitting his head on the console. Such a beautiful laugh; it's been so long since he heard it. Then he remembers what she did, what she risked to get here, and the joy leaves his eyes. She was so innocent before he tainted her; she saved him, and all it's ever given her is hurt.

"Hello." Her voice is weak, as she's still nervous. What if he doesn't want her anymore?

His anger at himself boils up for being so selfish; how could he keep her here, when he'll just get her killed. And she… she took in the vortex! Again! When will she learn? All his emotions flood over him, and he starts yelling.

"What were you thinking? You nearly killed yourself! Will you never learn? I told you it was impossible, why couldn't you just listen, for once?" His eyes are fierce, boring into her, and she wonders if this is the Oncoming Storm. He sees tears falling, but he doesn't stop. "You bloody humans, don't know what's good for you! You should have stayed with your family while you could!"

His words cutting into her, confirming her fears that she's no longer wanted, she breaks down. Of course he doesn't want her, she's just a little human; stupid ape, that's what he used to call her. Things will never change, no matter how much she loves him. She sobs, running out of the TARDIS, away from the painful words he's still aiming at her.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow when I get home from school. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They're all much appreciated. Here's the next chapter; it's a little longer, as I decided to put two together. The fifth chapter was originally only 7 short paragraphs - I thought that was just ridiculous, especially considering where it left it. Anyways, enough of my ramblings; enjoy!**

Walking on the street, Rose's face is soaked with tears. She never should have come back; the vortex wouldn't have been able to 'take' her if she hadn't been willing. She should have known he wouldn't want her anymore. Where will she go? Her old flat will have been sold by now, what with her and her mum being dead, officially. Then she remembers Sarah Jane; she'd said to call her if she ever needed anything. With new purpose in her stride, Rose hails a cab.

By the time the Doctor comprehends what he said, Rose is already gone. He'd been so mad at himself for putting her in danger that he'd taken it out on her, hurting her – again. Why can't he stop causing her pain? Frustrated, he slams a fist on the console. The TARDIS hums unhappily.

He runs outside, looking for Rose. Seeing her get in a cab, he hails his own and follows.

After 10 minutes of driving, he deducts from their direction that she must be going to Sarah Jane. Determined to get to his love and apologize, he urges the driver to hurry up.

They're on the highway now, and it's not much further to Sarah Jane's house. Suddenly his hearts skip a beat; a red car near Rose's cab seems to be losing control, and it's headed straight for her. The Doctor nearly screams out when the cars collide, sending Rose's cab into the ditch. He watches the flimsy cab roll over twice, and he nearly forgets to breathe for fear for Rose. Yelling at his driver to stop, he jumps out of the cab and makes a beeline for the ditch, terrified for his love.

The cab is upside down in the ditch. The driver is already getting out, relatively unharmed. Rose, however, is still. The Doctor wrenches her door open, praying to the Other that she's not badly hurt. His mouth goes dry at the sight of her; she's unconscious, with a deep gash on her head, and one of her legs seems to be broken.

Ignoring the people watching with curiosity, he uses his sonic screwdriver and key to call the TARDIS to him. Once the ship is on hand, he gently picks Rose up and carries her inside. The TARDIS, sensing the urgency, puts the infirmary much closer than usual. He sets Rose on the bed, praying he can reverse her injuries. He then uses the sonic screwdriver to check over her body; he relaxes only slightly when it reveals only minor injuries. One of her ribs is fractured, along with the leg. They can be treated easily with his superior medical equipment. The head gash, however, should be treated immediately. He sets about his work, hoping with both his hearts she'll be alright.

The Doctor watches Rose sleep, waiting for her to wake up. It's been over 10 hours since the car accident, and still she hasn't woken up. He's beginning to think the injury was worse than he'd first thought when she finally opens her eyes.

"Doctor? Wha- what happened?" Rose's voice is hoarse. She faintly remembers being in a car, and notices she's in the infirmary.

"Shh, Rose. Don't try to talk. You were in an accident, but you're ok now; you probably have a concussion though, so let me know if you have a headache or anything."

She looks away with a pained expression. "Doctor… I'm sorry I let you down. I know you don't want me here anymore, you made that much clear-"

"Rose-"

"No, let me finish. I had to try. I still love you, Doctor. I couldn't get over you, I tried I really did, but it just wasn't the same. When I saw the vortex – I knew it was meant to be. I know now that I was wrong, you don't want me, but I still don't regret it. It was worth the risk – physical and emotional." Tears spill from her weary eyes.

His hearts break realizing her warped opinion of his feelings for her. "Oh, Rose… you are so wrong. I'll always want you here. In fact, if you tried to leave now, I'm not sure I could take you home, and not just because it's impossible. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it; I was so scared you'd come back only to leave me again. I just seem to keep hurting you, and I hate myself for it. You're so special to me… you could never know how much you mean to me. I- I love you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor's face is just as soaked as Rose's now, and he's holding her hand, hoping for forgiveness, though he feels it's much more than he deserves.

It takes a moment for her to accept what he's saying, but once she sees the truth in his face, Rose feels her heart swell with happiness. He really does care; heck forget care, he loves her! For the first time in a long time the tears that spill are happy ones. For lack of words, she beckons him closer with her finger. Pulling on his tie, she places her lips on his and kisses him. Passionately, he kisses back, their lips grazing delicately. When they finally pull apart, he looks shocked but pleased. She grins, and he returns it. Everything's gonna be okay.

"So… how long do I have to keep this cast on?" Rose, referring to the cast on her leg, looks at him with a hint of trepidation; she'll give anything to stay with him, but she doesn't want to spend the next 2 months walking around with crutches.

He laughs, the twinkle back in his eyes. "Don't worry, you can take it off tomorrow. Superior medicine, thank you very much. Oh, and you have a cracked rib as well – that will probably be gone by morning. The gash in your forehead is nearly gone. Still, I want you to sleep in here tonight to be safe."

"You're making me spend my first night back in this uncomfortable bed?" Despite her tone of voice, she doesn't fight him on it. It's only one night, after all, and she does feel rather spent.

The Doctor clears his throat; he's not sure he should be bringing the subject up but knows he has to. "Rose, I need you to tell me exactly what happened on Pete's World. I need to understand to be sure it's not dangerous."

With a resigned sigh she begins her explanation. "Well, it started when Torchwood detected an energy spike in Norway. Yeah, you guessed – Bad Wolf Bay. Anyways, we all headed out there – the team. Just when we were a few miles from the beach, something came towards us and caused to get stuck in the ditch. It was the vortex – as soon as I saw it, I just knew. It came to me, and I was Bad Wolf again. I used it to open the walls, come back, and seal the walls again. The rest you know. By the way, what happened? After I passed out, I mean?"

The Doctor cringes. He doesn't want to remember those moments, and his voice breaks. "I… I thought you were dying. I thought it was killing you, and there was nothing I could do. I was holding you in my arms, and then it happened. You sent it all back." Suddenly he grins. "You, Rose Tyler, not only used, but controlled the time vortex. You were brilliant! That doesn't mean you should do it again, mind you; it's too risky." He stares at her with that intense stare of his, warning off any stray thoughts on the subject.

"Anyways, you need your rest now. Just holler if you need me, the TARDIS will make sure I hear. Good night, Rose." He leans down to kiss her on the nose, and she smiles.

"Good night, Doctor." The lights dim as he leaves, knowing his Rose is home at last.

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy.**

Rose is hanging on to the support strut, laughing as the Doctor scrambles around the TARDIS controls.

"So, where do you wanna go? How 'bout Pereslia? Great shopping, pretty beaches, not too jeopardy friendly, even for you." The Doctor laughs at this, realizing 'not jeopardy friendly' might be impossible for Rose. "Ooh, what about Ahrlesta? Best fireworks show this side of the universe. Well, not including Vakisia, but then the planet burns as well in the end…"

Rose thinks for a moment before answering. "Shopping sounds good; two years away constitutes a new wardrobe I think."

The Doctor holds back a groan, mentally kicking himself for mentioning the dreaded activity. Nevertheless, he sets the coordinates for Pereslia.

The TARDIS lands with a jolt and Rose walks to the doors, the excitement of a new planet building inside her. Her breath catches in her throat at her first sight of the planet; the sky is a fiery red, set against the yellow ground. The ground is somehow firm but slightly bouncy at the same time. They seem to have landed in a wood, with earth-like trees. Curious, she reaches for a strange orange colored fruit.

"Don't! They're poisonous." Rose jerks her hand back at the Doctor's warning, and she's drawn back to reality.

"It's beautiful." Her tone turns comical as she realizes something. "You actually got us to the right planet. That's a first."

Feigning hurt, he frowns. "It's not that bad! She just has her own say sometimes."

Rose scoffs. "Sometimes? How about all the time?"

The Doctor stuffs his hands in his pockets, sporting a childish scowl at being beat. "If you're not happy, we can try again."

She looks at him, and bursts out laughing. "Yeah, 'cause we do that all the time; leave before checking the place out. In your dreams!" Laughing, they head towards a town in the distance.

After just two hours of shopping, Rose feels about ready for a break. Wondering whatever happened to her shopping stamina, she heads into one last store.

Ten minutes later, she's paying for some clothes she found. The woman behind the counter rings it up in a hurry, and Rose notices she looks frightened.

"Is everything alright? You seem nervous," Rose asks with concern.

"You should not be out; it's not safe. None of us are safe, not today – you should get away now, while you can!" Shocked, Rose stares at the woman. Her eyes look terrified, and she's shaking with fear.

"Why isn't it safe? What's going on, why're you so scared?"

Speaking in hushed tones, the woman continues. "Have you not heard of the Vacalias?"

"Sorry, I'm not from around here. What are the Vacalias?"

"They are evil beings, horrible. Every year, twenty young girls from the village disappear, never to be seen again. It is said that the Vacalias take them, to be sacrificed to their so-called god. Today is the day; all the girls that can afford not to work stay home, refuse to come out, because of the Vacalias." The woman is still shaking, obviously terrified.

"How long has this been going on?" Rose is horrified by the horrendous story, wondering who could sacrifice girls like that.

"Nearly twenty years. You should go now; they will be here soon!" The woman hands Rose her purchases and waves her off, urgency clear in her voice.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine; they only take the young. Now go, please!" Rose leaves the store, anxious to find the Doctor and tell him what's going on before anyone is taken. In the distance, an other-worldly wail is barely heard in the wind, and she shivers at the sound.

Running through the streets searching for the Doctor, Rose doesn't notice the shadowy figures creeping up behind her until too late. They surround her, and advance toward her. She tries to scream, but one of her attackers has a hand clamped over her mouth. As much as she struggles, there are too many of them, and with a silent plea to the Doctor, Rose lets them carry her off.

The sky is rumbling over the small town, as if warning the people that something is amiss. As the Doctor walks through the town, he tells himself that everyone's inside to avoid the coming storm. His gut, however, tells him that something is wrong, terribly wrong.

He's looking for Rose; they'd agreed to meet at the TARDIS three hours after they'd set out, but she never showed up. Almost immediately he'd gone looking for her, assuming she'd just gotten lost. That was hours ago though, and he's beginning to think she's in trouble.

The Doctor walks into yet another store he thinks Rose might have gone into. With a determined stride, he walks up to the terrified looking woman at the counter, ready to ask her if she's seen Rose, just as he has several cashiers and customers during his search.

"Hello!"

"How may I help you?" The woman tries to smile, but the Doctor can tell it's forced.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone, a friend of mine. Blonde, 'bout this high, name's Rose. Have you seen her?"

The woman looks sad, realizing who he's speaking of. "I'm sorry, sir. I- I've seen her, but they- they took her."

"Who? Who took Rose?" The Doctor's voice shakes with anger.

The woman cowers, afraid he might take it out on her. "Why, the Vacalias! Have you not heard of them either?"

The Doctor shakes his head no. "Who are they? What do they want with her?"

Sighing, the woman leads him to a table, indicating for him to sit.

"Thanks, but no. Just tell me what's going on, and I'll be on my way."

"About 20 years ago, people started disappearing. All in one day, twenty young girls, gone. No warning. We waited, parents hoped, praying they would return. None ever did, and it devastated the town. No one could believe someone would do something so evil. And then, a year later, it happened again. Exactly the same, just different girls. Now every year, 20 girls disappear from the town, never to be seen again."

"You still haven't said who these Vacalias are."

"I'm getting there; anyways, there are rumors. People say that these strange magical beings take the girls, and sacrifice them to some god. We call them Vacalias, but we don't know what they really are."

Rage and fear fill the Doctor, his eyes darkening. "How do you know they took Rose?"

"I saw it from the window; they carried her to their lair. I- there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry."

"Do you know where the lair is?"

The woman gasps, looking at him with wide eyes. "There are rumors, but… you'd never make it! It would be suicide!"

Sizzling with fury, the Doctor pushes up against the small woman, glaring at her.

"I would do anything to protect her. I will go after her, kill these Vacalias, and take her with me, safe. Nothing will keep me from her. The fates have tried and failed to keep us apart, and your cowardice certainly won't best them! Now you will tell me what I need to know, or you'll see why I'm called the oncoming storm… you do not want to see that!"

Somehow the woman shrinks back even further, and just barely finds her voice. "There's a trail through the woods - big sign, can't miss it. Follow this road until you reach the cliff face overlooking the ocean. It… it's said that they have a lair in the side of the cliff. You will have to climb down the side to find it."

The Doctor backs away from her, calming slightly. "That's not so hard, is it? Easy peasy!"

As he begins to leave, the woman stops him.

"Yes?"

"You must find her before midnight. Once the clock strikes midnight, only true love and sacrifice will save her."

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to keep putting these up?! I don't own Doctor Who! However, my birthday is this week, and I wouldn't mind the Doctor as a present!**

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who's reviewed, it's much appreciated. I apologize if I haven't responded, I've been busy and can't respond to everyone, though I try. ****Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short(again). Hope you like, please review!**

Deep below the planet's surface, Rose and several other girls are hunkered down, shying away from their ghastly captors. While comforting a frightened girl of only fifteen, Rose glances around at their prison, trying to assess the situation. She shivers when she spots what looks like a fire pit in the center of the room.

It's dark and musty in the underground lair, and the girls can hardly see anything. Despite the poor visibility, it's undeniable that they're surrounded by countless horrifying beings. Their raspy breath and loud cackles are coming from all over, creating a feeling of claustrophobia for the girls. Rose recalls what the beings that took her looked like; they seemed to move with the wind, like ghosts. They have two black orbs for eyes, and their mouths are filled with row upon row of razor sharp teeth.

With a sudden burst of courage, Rose decides to do something.

"Oi! Yeah, you! What do you want with us?" The Vacalias turn and look at her, and she nearly falters under their purely evil glare. Her mother, however, did not raise her to be put down, and her time with the Doctor has only reinforced this. She keeps the creature's gaze, demanding once more to be told what's going on. The frightened girls around her look up at her with admiration, pondering how she can be so brave.

A Vacalia in the center, seeming to be the leader, responds. "You are to be sacrificed to Zulia, our great and worthy God."

Rose balks at the speaker. "And what did we do to deserve this?"

He looks at her like one might a pitiful animal. "Your race are inferior to our own; your lives are pitiful and meaningless. Society will not miss your kind!"

He turns away from the hostages, as if to emphasize his point.

Walking on the path, the Doctor is fighting an immense feeling of despair. He's been walking two hours already, and night is fast approaching. He can't bear the thought of losing Rose; his dear, precious Rose. His fear for her safety spurs him on.

He ponders the woman's warning. She said that only true love could save her after midnight; well, at least he has the true love. That parts easy, as he's loved Rose since she first took his hand; however long it took him to realize it, it's always been there.

Coming around a sharp bend in the path, the Doctor sees a cliff overlooking the orange sea in the distance and nearly screams with delight before realizing it's not over yet; he estimates he has less than an hour to reach Rose.

In a few moments he's reached the edge, and pulls out the climbing equipment he brought from the TARDIS. After securing a rope to the closest tree, he lowers himself over the edge, ignoring the dangerous rocks below him.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**A/N: Ok, this is really wierd... I could have sworn I had Chapter 7 up already, but I just had to put it up again. Am I going crazy? Did I not put 7 up yesterday, or is fanfiction messing up?**

**Anyways... next chapter! Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm almost out of already written chapters. Don't worry though, I'm working on the 10th now. Should be done soon. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

After what feels like ages, the Doctor is finally reaching sea level. Looking around for a potential cave opening, he spots it - a tiny slit in the rocks. With a new spurt of energy, he moves his raw hands down the rope. Finally he can try and lower himself towards the opening. A dozen failed attempts later, he gives up and drops into the water with an indignant splash and climbs into the low cave, waterlogged head to toe. For a brief instant, he thinks of Rose would say about his current state. The reminder that she's still in danger clenches at his hearts, pushing all humor from his mind.

He looks around at the cave. It's just barely taller than him, and stretches out into the shadows as far as he can see. Pulling out a small torch from his survival pack, the Doctor starts walking down the narrow way, comforted by the knowledge that every step brings him closer and closer to Rose.

Now that he's so close to finding the lair, he starts to plan how he'll rescue Rose. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders what's gotten into him; he never plans! Could Rose be affecting him in this way, worry for her safety overtaking his childish instinct to wing it? He shakes his head in disbelief; this is why Time Lords don't fall in love with little pink and yellow humans, he thinks to himself. At the same time, he knows he could never regret it, no matter what happens.

Back to the plan, he thinks wryly. He could always ramble at the Vacalias until they shrink in a corner with confusion and fear of his intelligence. Somehow though he doesn't think Rose will be impressed if he comes bursting in with no plan. And yet, just as he thinks this, he can see a faint light shining from some sort of chamber-like room. Alright, then, no plan. He'll just have to wing it. What else is new?

Rose, crouched on the ground, pleads silently for the Doctor to hurry up and find her. She has no doubt he'll find them, her doubt is in that he might be too late if he doesn't speed it up. The Vacalias have spent the last ten minutes performing some sort of weird dance; Rose may not know much about this form of aliens, but she gets the distinct feeling the sacrifice is coming soon.

Knowing they'll need to act fast if they have any chance of escaping, Rose coaches the other girls on what to do when the creatures show signs of coming for them. She also tells them to watch for her signal of when to make a run for it, stressing that in no case should they try to fight the Vacalias, as they wouldn't have a chance of winning. Satisfied that they are as prepared as they can be and will listen to her, Rose watches the Vacalias prepare for the sacrifice.

Five minutes later, just as the Vacalias are turning towards the captives, a lone figure appears at the entrance. Recognizing the brown pin stripe suit even in the dark, Rose lets out a sigh of relief. Her Doctor's here, and just in time.

"Oh… hello!"

One of the Vacalias, the same one who spoke to Rose earlier, addresses the Doctor. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Oh, I was just passing through. Thought I'd check out the local myth - did you know caves are the most used locations for evil lairs in the whole Milky Way? It's startling, it really is! When you think about it, they're really very dangerous! Cave ins and whatnot all the time! Myself, I'd use a abandoned warehouse any day, not that I'd have a evil lair mind you, but if I did…"

Growing very agitated with the Doctor's rambling's, the leader cuts him off. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? Oh, I'm the Doctor. Inter-galactic alien detective, at your service. And, the one who's gonna send this little cult of your's to kingdom come. You?" The Doctor responds to the question cheerily and like it's nothing, perplexing the leader.

"And just how do you expect to do that? You're a mere human, with no weapons!" He looks around at the other Vacalias, laughing nervously.

"Oh, but I always have this."

The Doctor whips a long silver device from his pocket which Rose recognizes as the sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the ceiling above the group of aliens. The screwdriver emit's a high pitched whine, and the rocks begin to tremble, sending dust down on top of the shocked aliens. Just as it seems it's stopped, the ceiling collapses altogether, trapping the majority of the Vacalias underneath the rocks and rubble.

Seizing the opportunity, Rose urges the girls towards the door. As she turns to help a girl trapped beneath the rubble, she hears someone come up behind her, nearly jumping out of her skin with fright. Turning, she sees it's just the Doctor, calming instantly.

"We have to go, the whole place is coming down!"

"I know - we have to get her out, she's stuck."

The Doctor helps Rose lift the rocks off the girl, and the Doctor picks up the unconscious child. The three of them head for the entrance, dodging the falling rocks.

Suddenly something grabs Rose's ankle, causing her to sprawl on the floor. Hearing the fall, the Doctor turns around, looking around desperately. He makes out her form on the floor amongst the rubble, and worry flashes in his eyes. A Vacalia who survived the collapse is holding her down.

"Doctor, go! Get her out! I'll be right behind you." Rose pleads with him, knowing the cave won't hold much longer.

The Doctor reluctantly obeys, rushing out into the water. Immediately he hands the girl over to one of the many escaped prisoners, who takes her with glazed eyes. He turns and hurries back to the cave for Rose, who still hasn't come out, and his stomach lurches at the sight before him; the cave entrance is blocked by an immense pile of rocks, with Rose trapped behind them.

**A/N: _Please review!_ See you again tomorrow :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I.. Do.. Not.. Own.. Doctor.. Who. Shocker, isn't it?**

**A/N: Enjoy :-)**

The Doctor watches, horrified, as the ceiling of the cave finally collapses, sealing Rose inside with the Vacalias. This can't be happening; there must be another way, there has to be. Because if there isn't, then that would mean that it's all over. It would mean that Rose, his fantastic Rose, will die, and he will have to live without her. Except that he can't do that; he tried to live without the light she brings once, and he knows he can't go through that all over again. Without her, he's nothing.

And so, as the former captives gather around him, expressing their sympathy and thanks, he refuses to accept it. She's not gone yet, and he won't give up on her so easily. He breaks away from the crowd, rather rudely, and tries to think of a way back in. The others begin to climb the rope he left, but he stays in the little alcove that escaped the cave-in, the wheels in his time lord brain turning faster than the speed of light to find a solution.

Some time later and back in the cave, Rose wakes up with a massive headache. However, when she realizes what happened, her aching head is the least of her worries. All she can see is rocks and rubble, surrounding her and blocking the exit. She must have been knocked out by the falling rocks, who knows how long for. There's a small trickle of blood on her forehead, and her ankle feels twisted or maybe even broken.

Tears run down her face as she realizes the meaning of her situation. She's trapped, and there's nothing the Doctor can do. Even if he knew the coordinates, there's no room among the rubble for the TARDIS to land. Placing her head in her hands, she thanks any gods listening that he at least got out. That he can walk away from this, even if she can't.

After laying on the ground crying for what feels like hours, she reluctantly gets up, knowing that he wouldn't want her to give up so easily. She evaluates the pile of rocks where she thinks the entrance is, wondering if she can clear it out. Although it seems impossible, she sets out to try. After all, it wasn't so long ago she did the impossible, traveling across parallel worlds. Can a pile of rocks really keep her from the Doctor when the void failed?

The Doctor is pacing what little dry ground the alcove offers. It's been nearly two hours since the freed girls left, but he still refuses to leave. Desperately, he tugs at his hair, trying in vain to think of a way to save Rose. He knows he's running out of time; even if she sustained no injuries from the cave-in, the air in the cave will only last for so long.

He's staring out at the green ocean when it comes to him, and when it does he feels stupid for not realizing it sooner. Of course! The pit, there was a pit in the cave. It would have led to a smaller cave, underneath the water. It's possible the pit wasn't covered completely, in which case he can get to Rose through it. As soon as the thought enters his mind he's off, diving into the water and searching for the second, smaller entrance, praying to Rassilon he won't be too late.

Hands red and raw from digging through the rubble, Rose collapses onto the rocks around her. It's hopeless; there's too much of it, she'll never move it all without help. She draws her legs to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. How can this be happening? She just got back to him, she doesn't want to leave so soon. She wants to travel with him, see the stars, hold his hand while they run for their lives. Not die in a tomb of rocks in a cave, next to a inactive fire pit.

Suddenly she jumps up, a thought coming to her. Impossible, but maybe just enough to work. She walks over to the pit and surveys the rocks. It's not nearly as buried as the entrance; she should be able to move the rocks easily, given some time. With a new found hope, she starts digging her way through the rubble, a hint of a determined smile on her face. She'll find her way back to him, or die trying.

**A/N: Like it? Tell me! Don't like it? Tell me! Have a suggestion? _Definitely _tell me! Please review! I'll _hopefully_ have the next chapter done tomorrow. I'm nearly done, really. It might be the last one, wrap it up. Or there might be an epilogue. Don't know yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well here it is. The penultimate chapter. I think it's the longest yet - I just didn't have the heart to stop it where it would have made sense to cut it off. You'll know where I'm speaking of after you read it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. I've changed something a bit. Remember the part where the woman with the info said the Doctor would have to find Rose before midnight, and only true love could save her? That never happened. Didn't work out with the plot, so I cut it. I'll go back and take it out later, so if you don't remember that part, you probably didn't read it.**

The Doctor feels along the rock wall, looking for the small cave that will lead him to Rose. He knows he'll have to resurface again soon, as his respiratory bypass is timing out. Reluctantly he breaks the surface, gulping in a greedy lungful of the fresh air. He stays above only long enough to satisfy his need for air before diving down again, anxious to find a route to Rose.

Twenty dives later, he finds it. The tinniest gap, just big enough for him to squeeze through. Resisting the urge to continue, he surfaces for one last deep breath before swimming back to the spot and entering the dark underwater cave, pushing through the upwards slanted tunnel.

Rose opens her eyes, ignoring the sting of the water on them; the water is murky, and she can hardly see her hand in front of her face.

When she had finally uncovered the pit, she'd found a seemingly endless tunnel flooded with seawater. After a short debate, she'd decided to take a chance that the tunnel led to the open sea, and ultimately to the Doctor. Taking a deep breath, she'd jumped into the vertical tunnel without a second thought.

That was less than a minute ago, and already she's starting to lose hope. The tunnel seems to go on forever, and she doesn't know how much longer she can hold her breath. Still, she pushes forward, desperate to find oxygen.

Rose isn't sure how much time has passed since she entered the rock tunnel, but the lack of oxygen is pushing her towards unconsciousness. There's still no end in sight, and her lungs are ready to burst. Desperately she claws at the water, ready to scream, no needing to scream but unable to without releasing what little air she has left. Silently she prays for a miracle before finally succumbing to the darkness, water flooding her throat and nose.

The Doctor scans the dark water ahead of him. He's been in the water over ten minutes now, and even his respiratory bypass won't hold out forever. Soon he'll be seeing dots, and if he doesn't find the cave soon he'll regenerate and never reach Rose in time. The thought of her, lying in the cave surrounded by or even crushed by the rocks that had been the ceiling, spurs him on.

When he spots something in the water, he slowly moves forward, temporarily pushing the burning in his lungs to the back of his mind. It could easily be an animal that wandered in from the sea, and he certainly wouldn't do good to agitate. But as he gets closer he realizes that this is no animal; he can feel his hearts being ripped violently from his chest at the horrifying sight before him, and panic threatens to overcome his already oxygen-deprived mind as he sees her blonde hair floating around her pale face like a golden halo. Rose's still and lifeless body floats in the water in front of him, and he knows that no matter what happens, this image will haunt his nightmares for centuries. _'No,' _his mind screams. She can't be gone, he can't be too late. Frantically, he pulls her body to his and, after awkwardly turning them around in the narrow tunnel, speeds back to the surface as if all of time and space rests on him saving her. To him, it does.

The trip back is much faster as they're traveling almost straight down, and five minutes later he's gasping in the fresh air. The planet's three moons are all visible in the sky, indicating that dawn is near. The Doctor pulls Rose to the alcove, hoisting her onto the dry ground before climbing up himself. Tears running down his face, he rolls her onto her side until the water empties from her system. He then performs CPR, fighting to keep calm though all he wants to do is hold her and scream, scream to the world for daring to take her from him. He knows there's still a chance she can be saved, and he won't give up until he's done everything in his power to bring her back to him.

Tilting her head back slightly and pinching her nose, he places his mouth on hers, breathing into it twice. He then gently but firmly presses down on her chest, counting out thirty pumps. When she still hasn't resumed breathing, he starts over again, breathing into her mouth. He continues this process several times. Just as he's sure he's failed, a slight movement in her chest causes his breath to catch in his throat. It's his imagination, he tells himself, needing so badly for her to awaken that he's hallucinating. Letting out a whimper of agony, he nearly misses what happens next. Still pushing on her chest, he watches with bleary eyes as her chest begins to rise on it's own. He cries out in joy as her eyes open, taking in his disheveled appearance. Overcome with elation, he embraces her in a tight, protective hug.

"Doctor? What happened?" Rose's voice is muffled by his shoulder, but he hears her clearly.

"You- you nearly drowned, but… I found you, just in time."

She grins. "You always do."

"Oh, Rose… I was so scared. I though I'd lost you, really lost you." He shudders at the thought; he'd come so close. He vows to himself that he will never allow this to happen again. Never again will she come so close to death; from now on, she's not leaving his side, ever.

"It's ok though, I'm ok." She cups his face in her hands, wiping away his tears. "It's gonna be ok, Doctor. I'm right here, and I always will be."

He smiles weakly, gazing into her eyes. "Rose, my beautiful Rose." He struggles with the words; it's not often he displays his feelings like this. It makes him feel so vulnerable, and so he does what he always does. Runs, runs far away. Ignores emotions, good and bad. Like with Reinette… he'd felt so guilty, leaving Rose like that, right after promising he'd never do just that. So when he came back, he ignored it. Acted like nothing had happened. That's gonna stop here, he decides. Rose means so much to him, and she deserves for him to be honest. "Rose, in the med bay, when I said I love you… I meant it. More than you could ever know; you're everything to me. Rassilon, Rose, if I ever lost you I'd be lost myself. When we were separated, when you were on the parallel universe, it felt like the time war all over again. I love you, Rose. Don't ever forget that, whatever happens.

Rose smiles sheepishly. Joy, love, and pure happiness fill her heart, seeing the strong emotion in his eyes. "I love you too, Doctor." With that, she grazes his lips with hers, placing her arms around his neck. She revels in his taste, his smell, his arms around her. After staying like this for several minutes, they finally pull apart.

"So. Do you think you're up to climbing? I have a rope, so it should be fairly smooth going, but if you need to rest first then that's what we'll do."

"No, I'll be ok. I just wanna get outta here as quick as possible. Although, I think my ankle might be a problem."

The Doctor looks down at her swollen ankle; he'd been so busy rejoicing in her being alive he'd failed to notice the injury. He quickly motions for her to lay out while he examines the ankle. Tenderly feeling around the swollen part, he nods vaguely, frustrating her.

"Well?"

He looks up at her with a grim look on his face. "Well, Miss Tyler, I'm afraid the diagnosis isn't good." She relaxes; he's obviously joking with her, which he wouldn't be doing if he couldn't easily fix the problem. "I would prescribe rest, lots of rest. And no running - absolutely no running. And, most of all… I insist you spend a very relaxing week at a spa planet with a certain Doctor."

They both grin simultaneously, and she plays along. "Well, if you insist. But, I think it'd only be fair if this Doctor kept his self away from the evil take-over-the-universe-obsessed aliens during this vacation."

Suddenly he turns serious again. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and, after messing with the settings a bit, points it at her ankle. The device emit's a blue light, and the swelling begins to recede before their eyes.

The Doctor grins. "All better. Whenever you're ready, we can begin to climb."

Rose gets up, grinning back. "Right now."

He takes her hand, and together they swim the short distance to the dangling rope he'd used to climb down. He helps her get started before starting out himself, ensuring that he can catch her if she slips. The climb is relatively uneventful, and soon they're on top, looking out over the sea.

The Doctor is the first to speak. "Well, I suppose I'll have to go get the TARDIS. It's a long walk, I might be awhile." Rose opens her mouth to say something, but he interrupts her, giving her a knowing look. "And don't even think of coming with me, you've been through way too much already to be walking so far."

Rose smiles smugly, pulling out her key. "Actually, I was gonna suggest you use your sonic screwdriver to call the TARDIS here. But, if you'd rather walk, that's up to you."

A sheepish look crosses the Doctor's face as he awkwardly scratches his head. "Of course, I knew that."

And so, he does just that, and within seconds they can hear the sounds of the TARDIS materializing in front of them. They go inside, leaving this planet and the memories associated with it behind forever.

**A/N: Epilogue will be up later today, or tomorrow afternoon at the latest. There will not be a sequel, but I will be writing more 10/Rose. I think I might do something set in the second season, but I'm not sure yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The final chapter! I really like how this has turned out; I think this is my favorite chapter of all of them. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited or put this on their alerts. Even those who didn't review, favorite, or alert it, thanks for reading! Now enjoy the last chapter.**

A Year Later

Rose lies in bed, reflecting on the past year with the Doctor. Despite what she lost coming back - her mum, Pete, her little sister, Mickey - she feels she gained so much more. Not only did she get the Doctor back, and her old life on the TARDIS, but she went so much further in her relationship with the Doctor. They went from best friends to lovers almost as soon as she came back. In retrospect, that fact alone makes her wonder if her time being stranded on the parallel world wasn't for the better. She'd never want to go through it again, of course, but she can't help but wonder.

As if on cue, the Doctor walks in and lays down next to her on the bed. He wraps his arms around her, and she sighs contentedly leaning into him.

"What are we doing today?" Rose asks.

"Well, I thought I might show you Catania Four during the Golden Age. You'll love it; the sunset lights up the entire planet for six nanoseconds, making it appear as if the planet is on fire."

"Sounds great. When should I get ready?"

"Oh, lets just relax for now. I don't much want to move from this position." He tightens his arms around her to emphasize his point.

She smiles at him, and kisses him on the nose. "I think I can do that." She snuggles into him, happy just to be with him.

A few hours later, Rose and the Doctor are walking hand in hand down the street.

"Aren't you gonna tell me where we're going?"

The Doctor grins. "It's a surprise."

Rose ponders what the surprise could be. It must be good, as he's been restless and giddy all day. He'd told her to dress fancy, so she chose a dark red dress with a simple white shawl. Her hair is partly up in a fancy up do, the rest of it falling off her shoulders lightly. She'd been shocked to find the Doctor in a tux, with a bow tie.

She leans into him even more; he's been so sweet since that night so long ago, doing the tinniest things that make her feel so special. Suddenly she's overwhelmed with her love for this tall, brown haired man in a pin stripe suit. Stopping him, she leans up and kisses him tenderly. "I love you," she mutters when they finally pull away, solely for her need to breath.

"I love you too, angel." They continue walking.

After a few minutes more of walking, they come across a extravagant looking restaurant with romantic tables outside on a raised platform. The Doctor heads towards it, shocking Rose. So this is the surprise, she thinks.

"Reservations for Chris Hart and Rose Tyler, please." Rose is startled by the use of an alias other than John Smith. She smiles; she never did like 'John Smith.'

The host leads them towards the back corner, and Rose is further surprised to be shown into a private room. She stops in the doorway, breath stolen from her by the elaborate decorations. The lights are dimmed to a romantic setting, with two candles on the table. The elegant tablecloth is embellished with silver designs, and covered with a moderate amount of confetti. A single window behind the table adds more light to the dim setting. Seeing her astonishment, the Doctor smiles with pleasure. The host returns to the front desk.

"Like it?"

"Oh, Doctor. It's beautiful. But- Can you afford it?"

He laughs. "Rose, I have a savings account here with the equivalent of ten thousand pounds. Besides - you're well worth it."

Rose's eyes widen at the large amount, but she quickly recovers from her shock to find him pulling out her chair. She sits, thanking him with a huge grin on her face.

Rose learns that the restaurant serves food similar to Earth's Italian food. She orders the cheese ravioli, while the Doctor orders some shrimp dish she can't pronounce.

The food arrives within five minutes, and Rose begins to wonder if she should make a list of all the things that have surprised her tonight. The Doctor explains that the planet has a technique of cooking food extremely fast. He explains the whole process to her, but she gets as far as 'it's super fast because they' before he loses her with super long words she's never heard of.

They begin to eat, and Rose finds the food heavenly. Thirty minutes later, they've both scraped their plates clean. Rose realizes the Doctor is sweating, and wonders what he might be nervous about. She's quickly distracted however when a red and orange light is visible outside. She realizes it's the sunset; he must have planned it so that they could see it from their window.

They watch, awe filled, as the sun creates a brilliant light that, if she didn't know better, would make her think she could reach out and touch the sun. Suddenly, in a final show of awesome light, the horizon is completely bathed in the red light. Rose's breath catches in her throat at the dazzling display; this is ten times better than any Earth sunset.

"It's beautiful," Rose breathes.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Rose tears her eyes from the sight at his reply. She sees that the Doctor has gotten up. Tears fill her eyes as he kneels down in front of her, pulling a small box out of his suit jacket.

"Rose Tyler, you are the most remarkable woman I've ever known. When I first saw you, I knew you were far too good for me. But you amazed me. You took my hand, you trusted me, and you stood by my side through the worst of it all. Even when I treated you horribly, or let you down, you never gave up on me. You saved my soul, you showed me the most incredible light when all I saw was darkness. You filled a hole in my hearts that I thought would never be filled. I love you more than life itself, and I want to spend my life with you - as much of it as I can." He opens the box, revealing a diamond ring inside, causing Rose's heart to skip a beat. "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Oh god, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Her tears of joy are now spilling over, ruining her makeup, but she doesn't care. She's getting married! She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, until she has to pull away for the sake of breathing.

When they do pull apart, he pulls the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger. He's beaming with joy and pride, not quite believing this is happening. He's dreamt of this for so long, and now it's finally coming true. He knows she'll grow old long before him, but he's decided to deal with that bridge when they come to it. He finally realized that denying himself of her love won't do anything to lessen his pain when the time comes; the only thing he can do is love her while he can. He doesn't care if she'll be wrinkly and gray with him still young; she'll still be his Rose, and that's all that matters to him.

**A/N: Please review one last time! Let me know what you think. As I said before, there will be more 10/Rose soon. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
